


Love is Never Wrong (A Wonder(ful) Years Timestamp)

by aDream



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years/那些年 [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDream/pseuds/aDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：Peter和Neal在哈佛毕业的最后一年，1986.他们在他们毕业前最后一个冬假回到家里，打算出柜并对Peter的母亲和父亲说，但是害怕真相会带来的后果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Never Wrong (A Wonder(ful) Years Timestamp)

寒假，大学三年，1986

在Peter将他的车停在他父母的房子前时已经过了午夜十二点了。早冬的残留的风雪在Northeast上留下来一英尺厚的积雪，那些积雪在他老旧的吉普车的轮胎下发出吱吱的响着。圣诞的灯光和电烛台装饰在邻居们的窗户上，Burke的家当然也不例外。彩灯绳环绕着门廊，透过前面的窗户可以看见一棵小树。门廊的灯是开着的，客厅里也有灯光。是他的家人正等着他们。

Neal在他旁边的座位上缩成球形，他睡得很熟，那是一个人在冰冷的车子里能得到最低限度的舒适了。

“醒醒。我们到家了。”他轻轻摇了摇Neal，但是当他嘀咕反抗然后又睡过去的时候，Peter摇的用力了些。“你想体验一下雪在背上的感觉？”

“不~~~。要床。”

“那就起来 – 看起来我的家人都在等着我们。”

Neal睁开眼，俏皮的眨了眨眼。它们在路灯下绚丽夺目以至于Peter想要做的就只有俯身亲吻他。但是时间和地点都不对。Neal再次闭上了他的眼睛。

“如果我把你留在这里，你明天早上会冻僵的。”就像是Peter会让这发生一样。Neal才刚刚从一场肺炎恢复过来。

“Okay，okay。’他解开他的安全带然后伸展了一下身体，手指刮过帆布车顶。“再提醒我一次你是怎么弄来这东西的？”

“那很便宜 – 你到底来不来？”Neal想要给Peter买辆新车，但是Peter不同意。他刚刚好存够这个吉普车的钱，拿Neal的钱去买一辆车是不可接受的。那是自从那糟糕的高中以来，其中一件少数的几次他们认真争吵过的事。

Peter绕过吉普车打开了客座的门，把Neal拉了出来。“不明白为什么你那么累 – 我才是那个一直开了6小时车，几乎没有停过的人。”他们在出Boston一直到Connecticut的时候遇到了塞车。在Tappan Zee桥上有个事故，从而导致了他们停留了一个小时。

Neal最终还是起来了，他从后尾箱拿出他的行李，然后慢吞吞的像僵尸一样跟在Peter后面。前面打开了，灯光撒在走道上。Peter匆匆的走进去。Neal也跟着，看上起就像被温暖所吸引着。

“也是时候你们到家了。”他妈妈抱了他，然后是Neal，而Neal扔下了他的包，懒洋洋的将他的头靠在她的肩膀上。

“交通是个婊—是个熊。”Peter在他妈妈能因他说粗口而对他进行教训之前纠正了他的语言。

“饿了吗？想要吃些什么吗？”

Peter笑了。不管怎么样，他母亲永远都会为他们准备好食物。

“不—只是累坏了。”他看了一眼Neal，他还靠着他的妈妈而且隐约的打着酣。他将他拽起来，却发现他自己现在被当做了移动枕头。

“好吧，我让你们先去睡觉吧。你们两个的床都换过了新床单了。我会告诉你父亲不要吵醒你们的。”

他再次亲吻了他妈妈。“谢谢 – 我们早上再见。”

她摇了摇头，“不要那么乐观 – 有多晚就睡多晚吧。我不会期待在中午之前见到你们两个。”

Peter拖着Neal来到房子的后面，他们的卧室。Neal自动自觉的跟着Peter进到他的房间，但是Peter转过身把他推到了客房，那个Neal在他们去大学前睡过很多次的房间。仍然半清醒着，Neal转过身抱住Peter。“想要抱着你，你让我保持温暖。”

要忍住实在是太难了，但是他做到了。Peter耳语到，“该死的，Neal – 小声点。”

“Mmm，抱歉，忘了。”

Peter不能怪他 – 他们一直在一起睡 – 甜美的梦来到你疲劳的脑袋里的那种类型的睡 – 自从他们大学一年级就开始一起睡了。要他们分开来睡那很困难。

Neal跌跌撞撞的走向床边，Peter很是可怜他。尽管他才是那个开车的人，但是Neal上周在肺炎还没完全恢复的时候艰难的通过了最后的考试，而那 – 为了一些几乎不可思议的原因 – Peter一直没有明白过来。

卧室以及足够温暖了（谢谢你，妈妈），他脱掉Neal穿着的三层毛衣，留下保暖内衣。脱掉靴子和裤子，那没有花他太多的精力在被子下操控Neal。

但是他确实遇到了些困难，在逃避那些八爪鱼样的胳膊试图把他拉到床上时。“Neal – 停下。我们在我父母家 – 我们不能。。。”

Neal松开了他并喃喃着另一句道歉，抓了一个枕头滚到了他的那边。Peter揉了揉他的卷发，弯下身并亲吻了他不整洁的脸颊。“只是一周，我也会因为不和你一起睡而要度过一段艰难的时间。”

Neal转过他的头，睁开他的眼。“我爱你”

Peter不能自持。他再次亲吻了Neal，在他的嘴唇上。“我也爱你 – 现在睡吧。”

他花了些时间捡起来Neal在地板上的衣服，然后回到他自己的卧室。

Peter脱掉他的短裤然后上了床。和往常一样，回到这里的第一天感觉都很奇怪。这并不是像说他的卧室一直在吊念着他高中时的胜利。所有的奖杯和纪念品都已经收起来了，房间重新粉刷，也摆上了些私人物品。它欢迎他回家，但是又没有让他看起来很幼稚。那奇怪的感觉只是来源于他的记忆 – Neal绝望的请求帮助，他们呆在一起的日子，他们第一次做爱的时候，美妙的周末。回到这里 – Neal十英尺远 – 就是有点奇怪。明晚会好一点的。他希望。

不管他的身体的疲倦，他感觉兴奋，还有点紧张。这将会是一个艰难的一周。这是他们在毕业前最后一个寒假，并不是指他们其中一个会去哪里。Neal已经被哈佛大学法学院接受，而他也在商学院有一席位置。他们大多数朋友都用他们最后的寒假来聚会就像那以后不会再有一样。但是那真的不是他们的场景，因为各种原因。

他们花了很多时间来讨论这个，最终达成协议，是时候告诉他父母真相了。他是gay – 不，他们是gay。和他们爱着对方，永远爱着。

他从来没有听过他父母用一下贬低同性恋的词，而且他深刻的记着他父亲在他13岁时使用基佬这个词时很生气，但是那是他的父母。他们对平等和公正有很强的道德规范。大概和他Uncle Tommy有很大关系，他是民权律师。但是另一方面，Peter也知道凭空而谈和当事情涉及个人时是非常不同的。除此之外，他预计，他们从来没有真正遇到过任何同性恋人。

他希望他们能明白，他只能梦想他们能接受，接受Neal是他的生活伴侣，并继续爱和欢迎他们俩。他所担心的是哪个的反面 – 他们会被赶出去。

Peter可以继续生存。奖学金足够付他最后学期的学费，他不需要依靠他父母或者Neal的研究生学费。他有助学金和助学贷款用于他的MBA学习，但是那会困扰他，他不需要为住房成本付钱，如果他没有钱。在大学一年级后，Neal就受够了没有隐私的宿舍，在Cambridge外买了一小套房子，房子在Charles河的另一边。他说那是投资，声称他会在读完法律后卖掉时，收回比他当初买时要多的钱。那并不是宫殿，最底层的公寓他们租给了一对女同性恋者勉强盖过了抵押贷款，但是那比住在拥挤的宿舍要好的多得多。

Neal有钱 – 从他父亲的退休金，因在工作岗位上牺牲所得的PBA基金，保险支付。也有现金投资和房地产从Vincent Adler那里来的，那个金融天才和死变态。他痛快的留了他一半的财产给Neal，而那激怒了他的母亲。最初，Neal并不想要，但是Peter说那是他应得的。Neal仍然不太能接受，但是最终决定他要用那来做好事。Neal拿了多少他就会捐出同样的金额去慈善机构来帮助那些被虐待和剥削的儿童。

尽管Peter不需要他父母经济上的支持去完成他的学业，但是他确实需要他们的爱和支持。如果他们避开他那会杀了他的。但是，他不能一直生活在一个谎言里。不是对他们。那会有一大把的人他要对着他们说谎。

睡意不知不觉的降临，在他睁开眼时已经接近下午了。阳光穿过黑暗，导致他瞬盲。但是新鲜的现磨咖啡香味和烤面包圈足以让他清醒。Peter起身，打算再次穿上昨天肮脏的衣服，但是有人已经将他的行李从后尾箱里拿出来并放在了他的房间。他洗了个澡，穿好衣服，并在厨房里加入了他的父母。

Neal也在那儿了。因为一些原因，陌生和不安，那就像是在看着一个陌生人一样。他的打扮无可挑剔，黑色的羊绒毛衣和灰色的裤子。他的头发，有点长，但是打理好了，Peter打赌他一定用了一些什么让它看起来如此完美的柔亮。他交叉着腿坐着，一杯咖啡在手里，那副图像精制而优雅。Peter奇怪的觉得他有点不适合这个场景，穿着他的温暖的牛仔裤和哈佛的运动衫。

但是Neal抬头并笑了，世界重新回到了熟悉的模式。他的脸颊上有一小口奶油，而那让他的不可触及完美的光环消失了。这是Neal，他的Neal不管那些好看的衣服还是完美的礼仪都不会改变这一点。

“嘿，懒虫。”妈妈站了起来，给了他一个拥抱。“早就说你对早起的事情太乐观。想吃早餐吗？”

Peter咕咕叫的肚子代替他回答了，他面前很快就摆上了一盘鸡蛋，百吉饼，咖啡和果汁。

他父亲从新闻报纸上抬起头。“你们今天打算做什么？”

就算是个简单问题，但是在那里面去有个奇怪的注解。在Peter能破解他爸爸的语气之前，Neal就回答。

“需要去拿回我的车。”他叹了口气。“然后去见见我妈妈。”

这解释了那华丽的服装。

Neal转向他。“如果你不介意在早餐后把我送到那儿 – 不好意思 – 是早午餐后，我会很感激。”

“没问题，”Peter喝了一小口咖啡，然后从杯子的边缘处看向Neal。他们从来没有真正的谈过他妈妈的事。

“在那之后，我想去一趟墓地。”

Peter点了点头。“我去那找你，如果你想要的话。”

房间里有一个奇怪的紧张感在Neal弯起他的嘴唇摆出一个最大的笑容时。“谢谢。”

直到他妈妈拿着一壶咖啡过来之前都没有人再说一句话。“我要留下你们自己照顾自己了，我有一些购物需要今天去做。”她在他面前放下壶。“Joe，你车我去？”

他爸爸并没有听到 – 他正来回的看着他和Neal，他的表情不可解读。

“Joe？”他妈妈的语气变得尖锐。

“Hmm，什么？”

“我说，你车我去商场吗？”

“oh，Yeah，当然。”

他的父母把他们留在了厨房。Neal伸过手，表面上是拿起咖啡壶，但他给了Peter一个快速并用力的吻。Peter没有推开他，但是他的神经大声的喊着他的父母随时可能回来。

Neal坐回去，盯着Peter。“对不起，我太需要这个了。”

Peter仔细听着，他可以听到他父亲的车开除了车道。现在，没有人会再走进来了。他将Neal拉出了他的椅子，让他坐在他的两腿间，引下他的头。他亲吻Neal，如此用力，如同消耗他一样。Neal尝起来完美，并熟悉，像是牙膏和咖啡和早餐。他抱着他，他们的前额靠在一起休息着。

他们没有说任何话，话语是不需要的。

Neal向后靠着桌子。“你确定你准备好在这周告诉你父母了？”

“不 – 我没有。我从来都没有。”Peter将他的手放在Neal的臀部上，抬头看。“但是我爱你，我也讨厌说着关于你的慌，关于我的感情的慌。”

Neal抚摸着他的脸。“那，圣诞节以后。我们圣诞节以后告诉他们。这样。。。”

“我们可以享受这个假期。”Peter结束了他的句子，但是并没有结束了他们的思想。这可能会是他们作为家人享受的最后一个圣诞节。

 

Neal从车库里将那辆红色宝马倒车出来时速度有点太快了，几乎撞上了一部开过来的车。他深吸了一口气，试图冷静下来。

那并不是‘或许’。那就是最后的背叛。

他漫无目的地开了半个小时车，最后来到了公墓，他父亲埋葬的地方。尽管他十分爱他，但是他却从这个地方感觉到半点联系。所有关于他父亲的回忆都是和阳光，笑声，以及支撑着他在半空飞舞的强壮手臂相联系的。他可以记得他父亲的脸，亮蓝色眼睛边的线条，和闪烁在微笑嘴唇间白色的牙齿，以及他低沉的声音制造出来的安全感。

Neal并不记得他父亲的葬礼 – 他也不记得在他还小的时候有经常来这个地方。就算是在他母亲嫁给Adler之前。那只是简单的另外一个地方。但是不管怎样，Neal还是从车子里走了出来。坟墓被很好的照料了，但是石头上还是留下了岁月的痕迹。Neal拂去墓碑上残留的冰和雪，手指划过刻在花岗岩上的单词 --- “James Bennett Caffrey, 丈夫，父亲，英雄.”

生命太短，不值得用来生气。这是Aunt Ellen在她想要他与他母亲和解的时候告诉他的。Peter也说，他需要原谅她。如果他直到她死了都没有原谅她呢？他在他余下的一生里都会感觉不好。

但是他的母亲还是一如既往的以自我为中心。她生气，因为Adler将他他一般的财产留给了他，她生气Neal不给她那些，生气Neal更愿意在Peter家过节而不是和她一起。但是她却看不见她的抱怨，她的执着和占有欲正是驱使他离开的东西。也许如果她一直都在他身边，如果她没有偷走她的童年或者至少在重要的时候装作保护他，那就会有所不同。但是四年前，她只是突然间回到他的生活里，并期望着他再做回他的小男孩，但又因为他没有而怒不可遏。

他根本不敢开始想象她的反应，如果他告诉她他是gay。

Neal站在他父亲的坟前，思考着他生命里潜在的混乱。离圣诞节还有两天，天崩地裂前的两天。

在他听到轮胎在地面上摩擦发出的响声时，他正准备回到车里并离开。那是Peter的吉普车，虽然和这个被精心呵护的墓园完全不相称，但是仍然欢迎它的到来。Peter走出来，穿过有石头铺在两边的道路，他的靴子让并冰和被冰雪覆盖的草发出咯吱咯吱的响声。

“你刚刚从肺炎恢复，然后你认为不穿外套和不带围巾站在这么冷的外面是一个很好的主意？”

Neal懒得回答那个问题。他只是摇了摇头把他的手放进口袋里，耸了耸肩。

Peter拉着他走。“来吧，我们去吃点东西然后你告诉我你和你妈妈的悲剧的谈话。”

Neal短暂的闭了闭眼，依靠着Peter，吸收着他的温暖，他的力量，他的体谅。他们安静的走向他们的车子，Neal跟着Peter走出墓地回到大道上。那里有一个小餐馆，为圣诞节装扮着 --- 一个烛台和一棵圣诞树共享着一个橱窗。他们将车子停靠在一起，走了进去。庆幸的是，这个地方很安静。他们两个都点了咖啡，然后等待中服务眼离开，让他们有点私人时间。

“Okay，发生什么事了？”

Neal只是将他的双手围着那厚重的陶瓷杯，试着从那吸取温暖。他没有回答Peter。

“Neal？”

他发出嘶嘶的声音，努力着不要在生气中尖叫出来。“不要再指望我去见那个女人了！我不在乎她发生了什么事情。她生下了我，但她也就只生下了我。和解永远都不可能发生。我和她玩完了。”他喝了口咖啡。那和他的情绪一样，很苦。

“告诉我发生了什么。”

他并不想要谈论这个，他真的不想，但是他的胃因为那记忆纠结在一起，而突然他不能再压下它了。他低声说“她说要我克服它。”

Peter眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“她说是时候我克服那发生过的事情了。Vincent已经死了，他给我留了那么多钱，除此之外，那又不是说他真的有强奸我或者什么的。我需要长大和克服它。”

在Peter什么都没有说的时候，Neal抬头看他。他从未见过在另外一个人的眼里能容得下这样的愤怒。Peter也在为此颤抖着，这回轮到Neal伸出手试着去安慰他了。“已经结束了 – 结束了。我永远都不会再见她了，我们永远都不会再谈这个了。对我来说她已经死了。”

Peter点了点头，而那愤怒也慢慢从他眼里过滤掉了。“我们有对方在 – 这就是所有重要的事情，不是吗？”

“Yeah”他给了Peter一个踌躇的笑容。他们会没事的。

他们坐在那里，安静的从对方那拿取安慰。Peter最终打破了沉默。“或许我们不应该现在告诉我的父母？或许等到我们毕业之后？”

他从未爱Peter爱地多过这一刻。这是一个他送给他的礼物。保持沉默，这样Neal就可以继续拥有Burke们的爱和支持再多一点时间。他有Aunt Ellen的，但是Cathy和Joe Burke自从他12岁起就一直是安全的基石。失去他们会受伤的 – 或许会比他母亲先前对他说的那些话伤的更重。

但尽管如此，他知道Peter正背负着那谎话的代价，那搁在他和他父母之间增量的距离。“不，现在是时候了。等待不会让事情变得更好或者更糟。”Neal掏出他的钱包为那两杯咖啡留下了20块钱。毕竟，现在是圣诞节。

 

Joe需要一些安宁，在他改变他儿子世界之前的几分钟时间。他走出房间，走进黑暗里，寒冷的庭院。他一边胡思乱想着一边看着星星在光秃秃的树头闪烁着。

他想念他的狗。

Satchmo已经走了两年了，在一个像这样的晚上安详的离去了。Cathy建议再养一只流浪狗或者救助一直灰狗，但是他并不是很确定他还想要定下一个这样的长期承诺。Peter会在春天时毕业，而他也考虑着退休。有一只狗会很好，但是如果他们想要去旅游呢？

再说，那也不会一样了。没有小男孩和它赛跑，玩接球，在深夜保持温暖和安全。

Joe揉了揉他的脸，泪水在他冰冷的脸上显得很热。

他不禁想起第一个圣诞节，当Satchmo还是小狗，Peter也只有7岁时。他礼物里的弓箭卡住了那可怜的小家伙。那狗一直追逐自己的尾巴，蠕动着叫着，最终筋疲力尽的瘫倒在那堆里。

那些年都去哪了？前一天他儿子还坐在三轮脚踏车上沿着人行道走着，看着飘落下来的树叶，而下一天，他就已经准备从大学毕业了，从哈佛毕业了。

他是那么的为Peter感到自豪，他的大个子，美好的儿子，在那么多方面都那么的完美。

一首古老的旋律来到了他的脑海里，Sunrise, sunset, sunrise, sunset. Cathy很爱那首歌，私底下，他也很喜欢。什么样子才是做父母，做一个父亲。但是他永远都不会认同Tevye的决定，避开他的孩子。爱永远没有错。

“Joe，怎么了？”他没有听到门开了。Cathy加入了他，站在庭院的边缘。

“没什么，甜心。”

她咯咯的笑了。“和你结婚已经将近30年了，我还是你的甜心？”

“一直而且永远都是。”

“所有事都还好吗？”Cathy伸手触碰他的脸颊，滑过他泪痕。

“只是在想事情。”他艰难的吞咽了一下。“想着时间都去哪了？Peter很快就毕业了。”

她的手臂挤进他的里，缩成一团。“我不知道。我们带他去幼儿园的事情就像是昨天的一样。现在。。。”

“现在他是一个男人了，他有他自己的生活了。”

“一个好男人。”

Joe抬头看着星星，试着找寻答案。“我在做着正确的事吗，Cath？”

“我认为是的。”她停顿。“是的，我知道是的。Peter需要知道他不再需要向我们保守秘密。Neal也需要这个。他就和Peter一样像是我们的孩子。”

“那就让我们做这个吧，在我失去我的勇气之前。”

 

他喝了一口他妈妈交给他的蛋酒，然后做了个鬼脸。不去管朗姆酒，那味道令人作呕。但是他认为他应该喝了它 – 就为了他的家人现在待他如成人般一样了。说到他的父母，他们两个都不在他的视线里。Neal在他父亲的躺椅里，靠近火，读着些什么，看上去像是下个学期的课程。Peter不禁望了一眼房间的角落，那里曾是Sachmo的床。他想念他的狗了。

家里的房间闻起来很香，Peter深吸了一口气，试着将这些味道储存在记忆里。肉桂和丁香和松树，烟雾缭绕的烤栗子的香味被柴火所掩盖。在角落里有一颗大树，穿着极具人生价值的装饰品 – 很久之前的手工小玩意。他走过去并检查了几个。有一个是他三年级在美术课上做的 – 一个木块上涂上胶水，沾上了红色和绿色的闪片。大多数闪片都不见了或者受损了，但是他还能记得他回到家时的激动，和在给他妈妈后被放在这棵树上。Neal也为装饰品做出了些贡献 – 一系列国际象棋被精制的画和照料过，就像是一些极好的中世纪套装。

想着他将再也不能看到这些有点奇怪。他希望他的父母不会将他们扔出家门因为觉得恶心。

那里有些包裹在树下 – Neal（再一次）未能行驶任何意义上的克制行为。在Neal得了肺炎的时候，Peter已经带着一大堆又大又重的箱子去了邮局。那看起来他的父母也一样的奢侈。

哪里的门打开了，他能感觉到一股寒流潜入并夹杂在温暖，芬芳的空气里。他的父母进来了，Peter想知道他们一直在外面干什么。

“怎么了？”如果他没有错，那看来他爸爸刚刚哭过了。“有什么不对吗？”

“没有，就是需要去清晰一些我的脑袋。太多蛋酒了。”他爸爸假装怒视着Neal，而他也很优雅的让出了躺椅。

但是他父亲没有坐下。“我们现在打开礼物怎么样？”在任何人可以说话之前，他就走向那棵树，拉出了一个小盒子，递给了Peter。“这儿 – 打开这个。”

Peter站在那里，茫然的。他知道有些人会这么做 –但是他妈妈总是那个坚持所有的礼物都应该在圣诞节的早上打开，在太阳升起来之后，在他们的咖啡机开启之后。

更奇怪的是他爸爸将他推向那个Neal刚刚让出来的椅子，并让他坐下。他看向他母亲，但是她的表情不可读。Neal在小地毯上躺着，只是摇摇头，耸肩，他也什么都不知道。

他打开了盒子，令人惊讶的有点重。那不是什么盒子 – 是一本书，一本旧书。当他翻过来时，Peter发现那事实上也不是什么书，而是一本古老的相册。他抬头看向他爸爸，他有着一个悲伤但是又谨慎的表情。因为那感觉应该那么做，所以他打开了相册，并不确定应该去期待些什么。

那是一张有一个年轻男孩的老的黑白照，他看起来暧昧的有些熟悉。他翻了一页，看到另外一张照片，那个孩子长大了。这一张他正抱着个婴儿，然后是他和一个比他小的男孩一起玩 – 大概就是那个婴儿。Peter可以看出那两个男孩十分相似 – 他们也许是兄弟？其中一张照片在底部标记着很小的日期，1946年7月。

“是你吗？”Peter指向那个大一点的男孩。

他爸爸摇了摇头。“看完所有的照片后我会回答你的问题。”

Peter吞咽了一下，有些事情在发生着，一下他不明白的事情。Neal已经起立，坐在椅子的扶手上，目光越过他的肩膀看着。Peter翻了一页，那个男孩是青年了。Neal屏住气。“他看起来很像你。”

歪了歪头，Peter检查着那种照片 – 他不得不承认，确实惊人的相似。那很显然不是他的父亲 – 从他妈妈的嘴巴形状和眼睛里看出来的。他一直都认为他长得像他妈妈那边的人。另一张在这一页的照片上出现了一个不同男孩和他的幽灵在一起，和他同一个岁数。那个小男孩也在那些照片中。Peter现在知道那个孩子是他父亲了。

他继续翻页。那个青少年长大，高中毕业。看起来他们也要一起去大学 – 纽约大学如果他没有弄错的话。那有一张照片，带走了他的呼吸。

那些男孩 – 现在是男人，正对着对方笑，他们之间的感情很美好也很明显。Peter知道那表情。他见过太多次了。那是他每天早上喝咖啡时，每天晚上他们上床睡觉时他在Neal的眼睛里看到的表情。那是爱，简单有完美。

最后一张照片是毕业照，那看起来就像他穿着老式西装和梳着老式发型。但是那不是最后一样东西在这个相册里的。那有一个新文剪报，因为时间的关系而发黄了。当他读它的时候，他的心碎了。James Burke死于Bleeker街的抢劫，在1959年8月。年享25岁。

“Dad？”他必须不停的眨眼以防止眼泪掉落。

“James是我哥哥。”

Peter并不吃惊 – 不是在看了那些照片之后。“你从未谈论过他。你从来都不谈论你的家庭。”那是真的。他妈妈有个大，热闹的家庭，有超过12个表兄弟，叔叔，阿姨，和还在世的父母，但是他爸爸没有他自己的家庭。不管Peter什么时候问，他爸爸总是巧妙的转变话题。或许这就是为什么。

“发生什么了？”那绝对有些什么发生，不止是一场哑剧而已。

他爸爸在房间里踱步，然后拉过来一个小凳子并在他旁边坐下。这是一个奇怪的位置，低头看向他爸爸。Peter感觉Neal站了起来，给他们空间。但是他爸爸做了一件很奇怪的事。他伸手，抓住了Neal，告诉他，他也需要留在这里听这个。

“听什么，Dad？”他几乎知道什么东西要来了，他几乎可以听见那些单词了。

“我的哥哥，James，是gay。”

这就是了。但是就算Peter能够知道这个要来，他却看不见这要往哪里走。为什么，在那么多年的沉默之后，为什么他父亲要现在告诉他？然后。。。

哦。

但是他的爸爸并没有能注意到他的顿悟。那里有跟多的故事要被讲诉。“我的父母。。我的父母。。”他用手擦了擦他的脸，Peter可以看见那些可怕的痛苦在他爸爸的眼睛里。“他们憎恨他们的大儿子是gay这个事情，他们把他扔了出去。他们说他已经死了，他们希望他从未出生过。他们将他扔出去，然后将所有能够提醒他们有关大儿子的东西扔向垃圾桶。他们清理了房间。我那时14岁，这---”他放了一只手在那边旧相册上。“这是我唯一挽救回来的东西。”

“直到今天，我仍然不明白他们是怎么做到的。她怀胎9月，抱着他，给他唱歌，爱他，然后他们就喊他是个令人憎恶的东西。”

“Dad。。。”词语卡在了他的喉咙里，与他的泪水，悲伤和他自己恐惧缠绵纠缠。

他父亲深吸了一口气，显然是在为接下来的事情准备着自己。“我知道，Peter。我知道你和Neal的事情，而且不要有一个片刻想着我—我和你妈妈会少爱你们一丝一毫。”一个温暖的手放在他的肩膀上，是他妈妈，她也哭了。

“你不需要对我们保守秘密，不再需要了。”

Peter挣扎着起身，将他的手臂绕过这两位奇妙的，美妙的人。“Thank you.”那听上去很傻，但是那是他唯一能想到说的事情。也许那个词并不重要，因为就是那些手臂的感觉 – 那个在他很小，什么东西都需要他们帮忙的时候抱着他，那些拥抱他并在他第一天去学校是推了他一把，帮助他自己站起来的手臂 – 已经意味着一切。

“谢谢你 – oh 天，谢谢你。”然后最后，完美的，“我爱你们。”

那个拥抱松开了，只是为了给他们一些空气。

“我 – 我们 – 我们准备告诉你们的。圣诞节之后，回去剑桥之前，Neal和我准备告诉你们真相的。”

“儿子。。。”他父亲拍了拍他的手。

“我们以为你们会将我们扔出家门。我们已经为那做了准备了。但是我们不能一直活在谎言中。”Peter抬头，看向四周 – 第一次他发现Neal并不在房间里。“Neal？Neal在哪？”

他妈妈摇了摇头。“我没有看见他离开。”

Peter注意到庭院的灯亮了。他准备去找Neal，但是他爸爸将他推回椅子里。“请让我去和他谈谈。”

他同意了，因为他不明白为什么Neal要把他自己分离开 – 为什么他逃走了。但是还是，他很担心Neal。“请把这个夹克带给他，他刚刚从肺炎里好过来。”

他爸爸笑了，Peter看见了爱，和自豪在他父亲的眼里，而那他本来没有期望会再见到。“你是一个好男人，Peter。Neal很幸运能有你在。”

Peter只有唯一个方法来回答这个。“不，Dad。我很幸运能有他在。”

 

在外面不穿外套实在是太他妈冷了。但是Neal迫切的需要新鲜空气，他需要呼吸，他不能呆在那个房间里，和那些所有的鬼魂在一起。他知道他的行为很糟糕，从Peter，Aunt Cathy和Uncle Joe身边逃跑。

Oh，god。可怜的Uncle Joe。。。现在就讲得通了。他的理解，他的同情。

门被打开了，灯光像一把刀样划过了黑暗。有人加入他在院子里了。“这个，把这个穿上。Peter担心你又生病了。”

是Uncle Joe. Neal穿上外套，他试着讲“谢谢”但是单词却卡住了。

“Peter说你们要在这周告诉我们的。你们两个都因为要保守秘密而感到累，你们都准备着我们会将你们扔出门。”

Nael低头，他觉得很残酷，但是他却不知道为什么。“我爱他，我不会做任何伤害他的事情。请相信我。”

“Neal – 你就像是我和Cathy的另外一个儿子，除了Peter，也没有人能让我尊重更多。我一直都为你感到骄傲，而我很高你Peter能有你在他生命中。你们两个已经一起找到了幸福。”

“你认真的？你真的这么觉得？”Neal听到了Uncle Joe说的话，他也读了那张小小伤感的新闻，他可以看见Peter的父亲仍然为他的哥哥的死而哀悼。但是那仍然很难接受。

“我哥哥的死并不只是我的悲剧。Robbie也失去了他。”

“Robbie？”

“我哥哥的伴侣 – 他们很像你和Peter。从初中开始就是朋友，然后一起去大学。”

“你知道他？”

“Yeah – 你没有看到我们三个一起的照片吗？”

“我—我不确定那是他 – Robbie。”

“他是一个好人。他从来都不介意，我一直跟着我哥哥，他待我就如James待我一样。当他们离开去大学的时候，Robbie总是那个写信给我的人。James会口述一些内容，但是Robbie会告诉我他们的生活和大城市的生活。”

“发生什么了？”Neal需要知道，就是他害怕那个答案。

Uncle Joe没有直接回答。他背对着光，但是Neal可以感觉到他的痛苦。“Robbie去了医学院，在哥伦比亚。他是一个实习生，在James被抢劫是他当着职。他在72小时的当值后回到家发现他们的公寓没有人。他找了James找了三天 – 警察都不受理他的失踪人口报告。不受理一些可能会在去浴室的路上都做着爱的同性恋报告。”

Neal害怕那即将到来的事。

“Robbie最终被叫到了市殡仪馆。有个从St.Vincent来的人说那个抢劫案的受害者符合James的样子，在三天前被带来了。他的头骨破裂，死在手术台上。因为他没有身份证，所以他被带到了殡仪馆，或许已经在Potter’s Field的墓地里了。”

故事并没有在这里结束。“Robbie拿了大概是他下一个学期的学费付了钱，将James挖出来，并好好埋葬了他。我那是在高中，我会在秋天的时候去大学 – 我本来打算去哥伦比亚的。我打算秘密计划去看望James，看我能不能和他和Bobbie一起住。”Uncle Joe停了下来，迷失在他的记忆里。

“但是那从来都没有发生过，当然的。Robbie来见我了，告诉我我刚刚发生了什么事。他有过朋友在报社就职，帮他写了那篇报告。我想他希望我的父母能够见到，并羞愧或悲伤，或者感觉到除了他们自以为是的偏见外，一些其他的东西。已经过去30多年了，我仍然不能相信他们的反应。”

“他们不关心？”Neal低声问道。

Uncle Joe苦笑道。“更糟。我父亲事实上感谢了上帝说这世界上又少了一个同性恋。”

Neal因不敢相信而倒吸了一口气。

“现在你知道我为什么不谈论我的家庭了。”

“那Robbie呢？你们还有联系吗？”

“Robbie两年后死了。他没有回到医学院，他做了可能做的最愚蠢的事。他作为一个医生加入了军队，并被送往了越南。他在试探拯救一个受伤的士兵时被阻击手发现并被杀了。我那时决定我不去上大学 – 我不想从我父母那拿一分钱，而我没有办法自己负担起哥伦比亚的学费。所以我开始施工，存钱去了CUNY，在学年里自己养着自己。我有天回家，发现有个电报挂在我的宿舍门口。Robbie指名我来当他的联系人，让有什么事情发生的时候。在那之后所有事情都无所谓了 – 我用了我的存款去为Robbie买了一个坟墓在James的旁边。这样他们就又可以在一起了。”

“我不知道还有什么可以更糟了 – 发生在James身上的事，或者发生在Robbie身上的事。”Neal在说这个时要了他的舌头 – Peter的父亲失去了他的哥哥。不是一次，二是两次都以最糟糕的方式。

“我生气了很长一段时间，Neal。我从未原谅我的父母 – 他们以前不值得，现在也不。但是我也生James的气，因为他把我留下了。生气，因为他死了，生气，因为Robbie死了 – 两个人都那么孤单。他们比应该这样的。”他颤抖的呼吸着，Neal试着去安慰，那起他冰冷的手，握了握。

Uncle Joe最终又开口了。“但是我不再生他们气了。或许他们的死亡并不是毫无意义的，不是一种浪费。或许那悲剧交给了我人生观，爱情太该死的珍贵了。如果我可以爱我的爱着，并接受他是谁 – 一个好男人，一个人值得去爱，去存在 – 那发生在他们身上的事情就不是徒劳的。”

Neal根本没有费心去擦掉眼泪，只是简单的用双臂拥抱着Peter的爸爸，给予安慰，这个奇妙的男人给出的爱，还在给的爱，成为了他生命中美好的一部分。

门打开了，Neal立即因灯光而暂时失明了。

“Dad，Neal？一切还好吗？”

Neal松开了拥抱，给他们两个一个微弱的笑容。“Yeah –很好。”

Uncle Joe亲吻了他的脸颊，也亲吻了Peter的。“让我们进去吧，站在外面哭泣实在太他妈冷了。”

“给我们一分钟，好吗，爸爸？”

Uncle Joe点了点头，进到了房子里。

那还是太黑去看Peter的表情了，但是Neal并不需要。Peter将他拉近，让他自己围绕在Neal周围就像是他永远不会放他走。他可以感觉到那情感正卷袭着Peter。

“我们是怎么得到那么幸运的？”Peter问。

“我不知道。”Neal回答。“不管发生了什么，我们永远都不会忘记这个。我们永远都不会忘记他们。”

“不，永远不会。”

Neal不能说是谁亲吻了谁，是他拉下Peter的头，还是Peter向前倾。但是他们在庭院吻着对方，在他们家人的全景下。他们就像那些恋人一样亲吻，自由，公开，带着完美的幸福。

Fin


End file.
